stalker
by megan scott 16
Summary: Liam is being watched  but what happens when this person has a sick  obsession and want's to  play with his mind.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Eyes on me

I was on my way back from school and I had a great day . I actually had a good time at school with all my mates. Classes was boring but when are they not. I got home well the dumping ground but to me it was home not like a was going to let anyone know I felt that way. They would take the piss. And I went straight to my room to get out of my stupid school uniform. I just don't get why adults think they can just dress us up in ugly school uniforms so we all look the same like we are robots they are assholes all of them. Anyway I finish getting dressed into my jeans and black top and red hoody. Just in time because frank came running in shouting « you wanna game of pool mate » . As much as I like my man frank he needs to learn how to knock . He could of saw more of me then I wanted him to see. « sure mate but I am going to win ». I say smiling at him. He shakes his head at me but I knew he meant yeah I know.

We had a great game of pool I won with amazing seven to one. And then it was Tracy's turn to cook so we got pizza from dominos. Then Mike had to walk all over my fun and told everyone to go to there rooms and do there homework. I hate homework why do teachers have do give it us I mean we spent the hole day working. Well I don't but lot of other kids to and then they make as do more et home. It's like they hate us. I do some of my homework but then a get bored . So I pick up my phone which is a great one if I may add. It's all black and it's a blackberry. Anyway I look to see if I have any messages . And I have one so I open it up. And it comes up with loads of photos of me from a distance . What the hell I thought as I look at al photos of me going and coming back ant at school. It even had me getting dressed.

At the bottom of all the photos it just « I BEEN WACHING LIAM xxx ». It scared me thinking of the fact someone has been watching me and taking photos of me and actually being sick enough to watch me getting dressed. It made me feel sick at the thought of it. But I will not tell anyone about this I can't even imagine what all the jokes Elektra would make. And plus I hate people worrying about me no I am not going to tell anyone about it. I think to myself as I go to bed. It's just some sick joke I'll be fine.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

And the games begin

It's the next day and I hardly slept. I just couldn't stop thinking about the night before. Why would someone do that and are they going to do it again. I had to put my thoughts to one side when I heard Gina yell « breakfast ». So I go downstairs with my grey housecoat on and blue pj's .

I walk into the kitchen and say good morning to everyone. And I take a seat next to my man frank.

And make myself a bowl and coco puffs. I love coco puffs they are epic. best cereal ever it's like having a dessert for breakfast. A few minutes after I get stuck into my coco puffs I get text.

I didn't even think before looking at my mobile. The text said « HOPE YOU ENJOY YOUR COCO PUFFS BABY BUT DO THINK ABOUT YOU WASTE LINE ». I look at the text practically pissing myself with fear. And I look around me. I think I am defiantly off coco puffs. I need to come up with with something so I can leave the table because I think I need to be sick. « I am done I am going to go for a shower » I say while leaving . Mike yells after me. « but you have hardly eaten anything ».

« I'm not hungry » I yell back at him while I run up the stairs. I go to the bathroom and turn the shower on. And turn to the toilette thinking I was going to be sick. But nope nothing. I was shocked I really thought I needed to be sick. I shrugged . And undressed and got into the shower. I couldn't help but have the feeling someone was watching me. And just the thought really freaked me out. What the hell is going on with me I never let things get to me I just don't. I mean I am Liam O'Donovan I never get scared. But yet this weirdo was. I shampoo my hair and got out of the shower. And I started to dray myself off. When I hear my mobile beep again. When start to shake as soon as I hear it. And all this thought come to my head like what if it from the yet again it might just be a mate or something. What the hell just pull yourself together . I grab my phone and the text said « WOW YOU GAVE ME A GREAT SHOW HONEY THANKS ». I dropped my mobile to the floor and actually was sick in the toilette this time. My god I this person just watched me in the shower what the hell. And yet again my phone beep again I picked it up. « BABY YOU JUST HERT MY FEELING NOW IT'S MY TURN XX» what the hell dose that mean I didn't have much time to think about it because Gus started to thump at the door. « it's exactly 11h00 am my morning shower time on Saturday's you need to get out ». I put on my housecoat on and pick up all my stuff. I open the door and Gus comes running into the bathroom and I got to my room to get dressed.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

Pay back

I get to my room still thinking about what the text said. What did this weirdo mean when they said « BABY YOU JUST HERT MY FEELING NOW IT'S MY TURN XX». What are they going to that's worst then this. I mean I am scared all the time about the thought someone could be watching me all the time. I hear a knock at my bedroom door and Tracy came in. « hey are you okay you've been acting a bet odd ». I really wanted to tell the truth. I mean when I looked into her eyes staring at me. I just wanted to tell her everything but what if this person hurt her because I told her. I just could not risk having someone I care so much about hurt. I know I would never tell anyone but I love everyone at Elmtree . At the end of the day they are my family. Before I could make up a lie to the lovely Tracy I heard a scream. It made me and Tracy jump. We both ran out of my bedroom into the hallway. Were we saw mike at the bottom of the stairs with someone in his arm's . but I could not see who it was from were I was standing. « mike what's happened ». Say's Tracy looking worried. « every think is going to fine frank just taken a tumble down the stairs the ambulance is on there way. By then everyone has came out there rooms and the game room. « what » I actually yelled. « don't worry Liam he will be fine calm down he has just taken a knock to the head ». How can he be so cool about this that it my best friend the most important person in my life. The ambulance arrives and they take frank and Mike go's with them two. I tried so hard to go as well but make told me no. so when they went I ran up to my room. I was so angry at Mike about not letting me go and how cold he was when he talked it was like he didn't even care. That's it I thought I Hate him .was lying on my bed waiting for some news when I got text. Great the last thing I bloody need is this weirdo right now. I look anyway and the text said « NOW YOU SEE I CAN HURT EVERYONE YOU LOVE YOU HAVE NOT SEEN ANTTHING YET NOW PLAY NICE AND DO WHAT I SAY AND NO ONE WELL GET HURT BABYXXXXXXX ». That asshole how could they do that to frank. That's it am just going to have do whatever this person say's for me to do because I am not letting anyone get hurt because of me no way. Tracy wakes into my room. bloody hell does no one knock around here. « hey Liam I got a call from mike frank's going to be fine but they are going to stay the night at the hospital ». « good but it's not like Mike gives I crap anyway ». « don't say that Liam ,Mike cares about all of you ». « just go Tracy and leave me alone » I snapped at her. And she muttered to herself as leaves. I feel really bad about it but I just can't deal with her right now. I just feel so guilty it's all because of me. My best mate is in hospital because of me yeah his going to be fine but it's still because of me. When my phone beeped and I opened the text it was like this freak had read my mind it said « DON'T FEEL TTO GUILTY BABY YOU DIDN'T KNOW WHO YOU WAS DEALING WITH ».I hated this person so much way did it have to be me. And what are they going to make me do.


	4. Chapter 4

Stalker

Chapter 4

It was the next day . And I hadn't heard anything from the weirdo who has been texting me. I didn't know if that was a good or bad thing. But I wasn't going to let it stop me from having a good day. Today frank was coming back from the hospital and I still feel guilty about it so I am going to treat him like a prince and maybe the guilt will go away. And I am no longer angry at mike. He acted the way you should in that type of situation calm even if it seems cold. At 13h00 , mike and frank got back and me and frank went to his room. We both was seat on his bed. And he told me how he was feeling and he was actually not as bad as I thought he had some bad bruising and a cut on his head but it was not deep so he would be fine. But he head a bad leg so he wouldn't be able to play foot ball for a long time. Which he was pissed of about. he said he fail down the stairs but didn't remember how. But I new he was pushed by that freak ad it mad me feel sick. We played cards all day and I let him win a few times to be nice. That's me treating him like a prince. And about nine I went to bed and I woke up by my phone bleeping . God I thought just when I thought that weirdo has moved on. I read the text and it said

« COME OUT THE GATES »

What the fuck what was this person going to do to me if I went out the gates. But I had no choice do I it's me or someone I love and I chose me.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Black out

I get dressed nearly shiting myself at the same time. And I sneak out by the front door. It's lucky I am so good at sneaking out. Or this sicko would not be very happy. When I get outside feel the cold air on my face and I probably like this freaks heart. I get out of the gates to se a black van parked outside . And I get a text saying:

« get into the van now ».

Ah god this is it this person is going to kill me like in the movies. But I have no choice so I take a big glop of air and open the door and got in.

It was to dark in the van to see who was in the van was. All I could here was them breathing.

There was a few minutes of silence.

Then the person put there hands on my hands. And it made me freeze I couldn't move I was frozen with fear.

There hands were small and soft so it's a girl or a very girly boy.

There hand's moved up my arms to my face and they run there fingers along my lips.

God please don't kiss me please god.

But it was to late there lips were on my lips. And I couldn't help but pull away.

And that was the biggest mistake of my life.

Because it these person angry and next thing I knew I was being hit around the head my a heavy object.

2 hours later:

I woke up with a very big headache and naked . and still in the van.

Ah god I thought this can't of happened she didn't do what I think she did.

But my worry's were brought to light when. The she said

« your were great honey now I want you to know that I didn't use protection so I really hope I am pregnant »

I didn't say anything I was so shocked I just felt so dirty

« imagine baby we could be a family I could adopted you and we could bring up the family together if I am pregnant if I am not we will just try again and again. »

Okay I can't do this anymore I thought .

And I jumped out of the van and just made a run for it.

I was so scared but what else could I do but run.

I couldn't just let her adopted me and do that to me until she has my baby .I just can't all I have left is to fun. So I am. I can live on the streets I have done it before and yes it was horrid but it was better then this. Yet again anything is.


End file.
